Cuidador de peluches
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Teddy tiene que marchar a Hogwarts para realizar sus estudios de magia, pero antes de hacerlo decide hablar con James para que se quede cuidando del pequeño lobito de peluche que le regaló Harry cuando era pequeño.


_Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso son obra de la excelentísima JK Rowling, yo sólo destrozo su obra a placer sin ningún tipo de beneficio a cambio._

* * *

 **Cuidador de peluches**

—James.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera acabar de pronunciar su nombre, ya tenía a James abrazándose a su pierna nuevamente. Desde que James se había enterado de que finalmente Teddy se iba a ir a Hogwarts , no pudo evitar comenzar a comportarse con el contrario como una lapa, abrazándole cada vez que podía.

—Teddy... —lloriqueó un James Sirius de seis años, incapaz de soltarse de la pierna del contrario, como si temiese que esa fuese la última vez que pudiese abrazar a su amigo, a su hermano antes de que se fuese para siempre.

—Por favor, James.

Teddy rodó los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por las caritas que el menor hacía y agradecido por la forma en la James se aferraba a los últimos momentos que iban a pasar juntos hasta ni se sabe. Tomó al contrario en sus brazos y lo colocó sobre su hombro, como si de un saco de patatas. Por un momento, James se olvidó de todos los dramas y comenzó a reír y removerse feliz en su hombre; Teddy no podía culparle, a fin de cuentas no era más que un niño.

Lo llevó hasta su cuarto. Su habitación no estaba muy lejos, un par de metros, pero en esos metros James no paraba de cambiar entre un drama y tragedia constante porque su Teddy se iba a ir y risa y felicidad por la posición y los movimientos. Una vez llegaron, Teddy dejó a James sobre su mesa.

—James.

—Teddy... —volvió a lloriquear Teddy, pero esta vez el metamorfomago fue más rápido, pudiendo apartarse a tiempo de la lapa que era James.

—Tengo una misión para ti.

El cuerpo de James se puso al momento erguido, sentado sobre la cama de una forma de la que cualquier madre se pondría orgullosa al momento. Teddy tenía la capacidad de saber controlar a James o, más bien, sabía lo que decir en cada momento para mantener la atención del contrario, lo que le hacía bastante más controlable, incluso más tierno.

—Te escucho —Teddy incluso se sorprendió de la madurez que pareció mostrar la voz de James en ese momento.

—Bien, sabes que me voy a Hogwarts —alzó un dedo, no quería más llantos por ahora— y allí yo no puedo hacerme cargo de él, de manera que...

Teddy caminó, atravesando la habitación hasta llegar a la cómoda. Apartó un par de trapos y tomó sobre sus brazos un lobito de peluche, de unos treinta centímetros de altura. Era de un color azulado y se encontraba ligeramente desgastado a causa de todos los lavados y de todas las situaciones por las que había pasado desde que lo consiguió, teniendo un poco menos de la edad de James, unos cuatro años.

—James Sirius Potter —recitó el nombre completo del muchacho mientras colocaba sobre su regazo el desgastado peluche—, yo no puedo cuidarlo en el colegio, ¿te quieres hacer responsable de cuidar al pequeño Botones como lo haría yo?

En un primer momento no pasó nada; Teddy incluso pensó que se había quedado completamente en shock o que no le gustaba la idea. Al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Las ojos de James comenzaron a humedecerse hasta que finalmente comenzó a llorar como si sus ojos fuesen realmente una cascada, sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Teddy lo miró como asustado, parecía que estaba a punto de morir o a medio torturar, y le estaba dando entre mucha pena y muchísimo miedo.

—Teddy... —tomó al pequeño lobito entre sus brazos, abrazándolo de una manera algo posesivo, como hacía apenas unos minutos lo estaba haciendo con el propio Teddy—. Te prometo... —su voz sonaba entrecortada, rota por la emoción y el llanto— que voy a cuidar y proteger a Botones aunque mi vida acabe por ello.

Teddy pensó que exajeraba un poco, sólo quería que se lo quedase él para que no se quedase cogiendo polvo en su cuarto hasta que volviese a verlo. Había sido un regalo de su padrino, un peluche que representaba a Remus, su padre, como una forma de hacer saber al mundo que la licantropía del mayor no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Aun así, bajó la mano derecha hasta la cabeza del contrario, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.

—Seguro que Botones se alegra mucho de que tú le cuides.

—Sí —asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, llevando los puños de su camiseta a sus mejillas para limpiarlas antes de colocar al peluche frente a su rostro, como si pretendiese mostrarse ante el lobito como alguien seguro y protector—. Voy a cuidar de ti como Teddy ha cuidado de mí. Teddy —alzó ahora la mirada hacia el contrario—, te prometo que lo cuidaré siempre.

* * *

 **Y ya está...**


End file.
